


Silent Seduction #4 - The Debt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: debt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out that domestic bliss isn't really that blissful...<br/>This story is a sequel to Silent Seduction #3 - Killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Seduction #4 - The Debt

## Silent Seduction #4 - The Debt

By Taleya

Author's homepage: <http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/brett/283/index.html>

Disclaimer: Not mine.  No money.  That's me, standing in the middle of the road with a sign 'Will write for feedback' Ah, that's a lie.  I do it for the gratification of seeing true love unfold...  Sorry if it jumps, it was kinda, write a line, play with Corin, write a line, help Corin untangle his hair from the bedsprings, write a line, Corin wants to sit in my lap, load Keywacks, let him beat the shit out of the keyboard for half an hour, write a couple of paragraphs, listening to Corin say he doesn't like me when I tell him off for playing with the CD player, stick a music CD on, laugh my arse off as he goes around bawling 'Barbie Girl'... (Come on, he's only three...) 

This one's for Bast and Miriam.  Told you guys I was in an EVIL mood.... 

* * *

He was driving Ellison insane. 

Sandburg, that is. 

The monkey he really didn't mind, but _Blair_... 

Who did he think he was, leaving little trails of himself all over the loft?  The papers in the lounge, the shampoo in the bathroom, the weird teas in the kitchen,  the hairs _everywhere_ ...God, Jim caught himself nearly zoning on a small wiry pubic hair in the drain.  He hauled in a deep breath as he focused back out, nearly drowning himself under the shower spray.  Shutting off the water, he towelled himself roughly and pulled on a pair of boxers and shirt to ward off the chill of the night as he stepped into the lounge. 

The coffee table was spread with papers and marking pens.  Blair himself was sprawled on the couch, nearly asleep, remote toppling onto the floor.  Jim watched the smaller man, focusing in on his breathing, slowing his own to match.  Soft brown hairs stirred with each exhalation, one hand curled next to his cheek. 

Jim let his gaze travel downwards.  Past the deceptively narrow shoulders, the slim waist, down to the tight jeans stretched across his ass.  Jim moved closer, silently stalking across the carpet, wondering what it would be like to touch those cheeks, to hold those hips in his hands as he - no as _Blair_ pumped into him, he could image the younger man's power, feel his breath hot against him, grunting as - 

"God STOP IT!" he snapped. 

Blair sat up with a jerk. "What?! Jim?"  he wiped his mouth and blinked. "Jim?  Oh man, I'm sorry, I'll clear all this stuff up," he started scooping up papers, babbling all the way. " - it's just that I didn't want to start on my room until I get Larry back to the lab 'cos I just _know_ that's gonna be the first place he trashes if he gets out again, and these were just sitting in my pack all squeaking 'do me do me' at me and I thought that if I - " he trailed off and looked at his roommate. "Jim?" 

Ellison clenched his hands by his sides.  That was _it._   The monkey had trashed his house.  The kid had taken over his couch. And he was getting groin strain from being _way_ too horny. 

Time to lessen the proximity. 

"Out," he snarled. 

"Wha?"  Blair looked up at him with sleep mussed eyes.  "Jim?" 

"I said OUT!" Jim picked up a pile of papers and threw them at Sandburg. "I'm sick of your tests.  I'm sick of defending you at work.  I'm sick of you taking over my home, I'm sick of you jamming your face into every part of my life, I'M SICK OF _YOU!_ " 

Blair caught the papers reflexively, holding them to his chest as he blinked owlishly up at the other man.  Jim caught a flash of emotions dancing through those cerulean depths, then Sandburg was getting to his feet. "All you had to do was say, man."  There was a catch in his voice, the even tones not quite steady as he bent to pick up his papers.  "All you had to do was say."  He shoved the papers into his pack, and disappeared into his room, coming out a few minutes later with a stuffed duffel bag.  Ignoring the older man, he opened Larry's cage and took the ape into his arms.  Finally he took a deep breath and turned to face Jim. 

"I'll come back for my stuff tomorrow." He tucked the ape a little into his coat and buttoned it.  Jim tried not to laugh at the furry face peeking out at him.  A snort escaped despite himself. 

Blair looked up at him with wounded blue eyes, then quickly walked out the door, snagging his keys and wallet on the way. 

He was gone. 

Jim slumped on the couch.  _Damn._   What the hell had he just done?  Tossed a grad student out on the street with his monkey, just because Jim couldn't keep it in his pants. 

He leaned back, closing his eyes. _damn damn damn damn FUCK._   Part of him wanted to run after the kid and.. 

and... 

_And what?  Apologise, explain.._ Jim admitted to himself that quite frankly what he wanted to do was grab hold of the kid and fuck the shit out of him, right there in the middle of the street. 

He roughly dragged a hand over his face. "Enough already!" he groaned, smacking himself, as if he could make it go away.  All he got for his trouble was a sensory spike that left him groaning on the floor clutching his crotch for the next ten minutes.  Finally the throbbing eased enough for him to crawl to his feet and survey the loft.  Looking out over the city, he wondered where Sandburg was.  Where would he go?  Was he sleeping on a park bench, or curled around some co-ed? 

The thought made him angry. 

Charging up to his room, he yanked on a pair of pants and stuffed his feet into shoes. Storming back into the kitchen,   Jim swept Sandburg's dinner remains, plate and all, into the trash.   
grabbing  the garbage bag, he hauled it out of the bin.  Clean up.  Right NOW.  Get every last trace of the little tease out of the Loft while he still had some of his underwear left intact. 

Carrying the bag out into the street, Jim paused at the sight of the Corvair parked in the street, windows fogged against the chill night air. 

_So that's where he ended up._

Hating himself with every step, but still _needing_ to know the kid was ok, Ellison walked the short way down the street to peer in, focusing his sight through the accumulated moisture and crap on the windows. 

Blair was curled up on the driver side seat, curls smattering around his head like a halo on the window as he slept the sleep of the dead.  The ape was curled up on his chest, tail looped around one small wrist.  Jim focused in tighter on the steady heart and breathing, punctuated by the occasional shiver. 

_Damn kid's gonna freeze his ass off._

Jim stood in the middle of the footpath, hands on hips.  With a sound that was part sigh, part frustrated growl, he pulled open the passenger side door. 

_Unlocked. Stupid shit._ Jim thought furiously. How many times had he warned the kid? Sandburg had waved a hand, "It's ok, man, I know it's busted, but it's like soo easy to break into something with a fold down top, it doesn't matter." 

"It does matter."  Jim growled. 

Blair didn't stir as the cold air permeated the car.  Larry chittered and dove into the back seat, but the only reaction from the slumbering anthropologist was a slight shifting of limbs and a mild snore. 

"Sandburg." 

A slight intake of breath and an indistinguishable mutter. 

" _Sandburg._ " 

"Mhphsd..." 

"Oh for crying out loud,"  Jim crawled into the Corvair and bodily pulled the younger man out. Standing, he hefted the Grad student in his arms. 

Blair wriggled in his embrace, shifting into a more comfortable position against Jim's chest.  "hmmm," he nestled his head on Jim's shoulder, and the Sentinel's pulse sped up at the feeling of hot breath against the juncture of his neck.  He felt his penis spring to life in response, and hurriedly lifted the smaller man a little higher as he kneed the door shut, closing Larry in the car. 

Jim pushed the door to 852 open with his foot.  He hesitated for a minute at the foot of the stairs, then shook his head.  No way was he going to even _think_ of taking three flights with a snoring anthropologist in his arms and a raging erection that threatened to burst his pants. 

Reaching out, he pushed the call button for the elevator. 

All the way up, he debated waking the younger man. yes no yes no..  Blair brought an arm up to cling to the Sentinels' neck in his sleep,  more warm air ghosting across. 

No.... 

Jim shushed the elevator as it dinged the floor, flinching at the noise.  Nothing disturbed Sandburg, however \- short of an atomic blast as he slept the sleep of the truly wasted overworked student. 

Jim eased the door to the loft open, and crossed the lounge in a few quick strides, gently depositing the anthropologist on his bed before retreating back downstairs for the rest of the things. 

Getting the ape out of the car was difficult - until Jim remembered the animal's propensity for popcorn. Waving some leftovers around in the car, he soon had a firm grip on a furry neck as the Barbary ape was escorted back to its cell. 

Locking the cage, he dumped off the duffel and pack and stood in the doorway to Sandburg's room. _Temporary room.  TEMPORARY room._   The kid was still sprawled bonelessly on his back, one hand sitting on his chest, the other curled lightly on the covers. 

As if aware of the Sentinel's gaze, Blair shifted a little, shivering. 

_I'm not his mother._ Jim told himself firmly as he stoked the stove in the corner of the lounge, warming the Loft a little.  _He's a grown man.  He can freeze his ass off in the street if he wants to.  Why do I care?_   He pulled a blanket out of the cupboard and went back to the smaller man's room. 

Putting the blanket to one side, he unlaced Sandburg's sneakers, pulling them off and lining them neatly by the bookcase. Blair shivered again and curled deeper into the covers.  Hesitantly, Jim reached out and undid the smaller man's pants.  _The kid will sleep better,_ he told himself, trying to believe his own reasoning. Pulling the jeans  off, he folded them neatly in half and looked around for an available surface to put them.  Reaching out, he draped them over a pile of clothing on the back of the chair, sighing in frustration as the entire collection slid to the floor with a thump. 

Jim slid Blair's arms out of his jacket, then rolled the anthropologist onto his stomach, pulling the coat off.  The Grad student did a maddeningly seductive wiggle and rolled onto his back again. 

Jim swallowed slowly as one finely boned hand drifted down to ghost across Blair's crotch.  A dopey smile crossed the smaller man's face in his sleep as fingers turned small circles across the flannel boxers.  Blair's hips lifted slightly as Jim watched, moaning softly. 

"Oh god.." The Sentinel nearly zoned on the sight.  His partner, framed by the soft starlight through the window, slowly, softly stroking himself into ecstasy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  Jim watched the soft mane of curls bounce slightly with every movement, the slender fingers curling and uncurling in the soft cotton material.  The head, tilted back, the soft curve of his neck begging to be licked, nibbled, kissed... 

A slight moan brought him back to reality.  No longer content with the feeling of flannel, Blair's fingers were teasing at the waistband of his shorts, dipping in and out, slowly tugging the underwear down. 

Jim decided it was time to give his partner a hand. 

Fingers darting forward, Jim tugged at the boxers.  Blair let out a sigh of relief as they landed on the floor, hands slowly coming together, stroking and circling, pumping and teasing.  Kneeling by the side of the bed, ears focused on his partner's heartbeat, Jim gently brushed one of the hands aside. 

Blair uttered a distressed little mewl, head rolling a little to the side on the mattress.  Jim froze, hand outstretched, certain that his partner would wake. 

With a sigh, Blair settled back down. 

Jim stretched his fingers across the satiny steel of Blair's shaft, running sensitive pads up and down, just revelling in the feeling of blood throbbing under his fingertips.  Blair moaned and turned restlessly in his sleep as Jim slowly stroked, up and down, up and down, tickling the base of his penis, trailing up to swirl briefly in the pre-cum, then ghosting down the other side. 

Jim brought his other hand into play, gently kneading Blair's balls,  shifting them side to side, rolling them between his fingers. 

Blair's hands fell away, fingers clenching in the comforter as he sighed, hips shifting slightly. 

Leaning forwards, Jim darted his tongue out, brushing it quickly across the tip of the other man's penis. 

The effect was electric. 

Blair jerked convulsively, hips slamming into the air.  Jim drew back quickly, to avoid being choked.  _So you like that, huh?_   He studied his partner's penis for a moment, looking over all angles like a mathematical equation.  Finally he leaned forwards again, this time taking the entire flushed member into his mouth. 

Blair moaned and jerked in his sleep, garbage spilling freely from his lips as he lived out some sort of fantasy in his dreams.  Jim slowly worked the younger man, bringing him to the brink each time, teasing, circling with his tongue as he sucked rhythmically, holding his partner on the periphery, but never letting him take the the final step.  He played the younger man, giving at each upward thrust, teasing, toying, until he lightly raked the other man with his teeth. 

Sandburg stiffened, arching almost completely off the bed as he came, a strangled groaning scream streaming through his lips.  Jim gobbled greedily at the sweet/sour fluid as it pumped down his throat, pulling back partway, watching it spill over the sheets. 

Blair sighed and slid even further into sleep, hands petting idly at his chest, fingers toying with the material of his shirt, until they petered out into stillness.  Jim gently rested his head against the bed, then struggled to his feet. 

In the darkness of the room, he focused on the the angelic face of his partner, penis in hand, fingers stirred into action.  Faster and faster, until he came as well, focused on that visage, his seed scattering to mix with the younger man's  cooling on the sheets.  Leaning forwards, the Sentinel mixed them both with his finger, smiling a little at the rightness of it.  Slowly, tenderly, he drew the covers and blanket over Sandburg, tucking them in around the shoulders, cupping a curl-covered cheek in his hand.  He hesitated, lips poised to kiss the full lips, then withdrew. _Not now._   When it happened, he wanted it to be real. 

A frown crossed his features.  What would happen in the morning?  What would happen when Sandburg remembered the fight? 

_You just have to make sure he doesn't,_ a dark soul inside him whispered in a dripping voice. 

Jim quickly unpacked the duffel by the door, spreading the clothing and articles freely around the room, then tucking the bag under Blair's bed.  Picking up the backpack, he started pulling out the papers as he retreated to the lounge, covering all evidence of the earlier argument. 

" _Mine,_ he growled softly in the direction of Blair's room.  "All _mine._ " 

Depositing Blair's wallet and keys by the door, he looked around for anything he might have missed. 

Picture perfect. 

Rubbing his hands together gleefully, the Sentinel licked his lips, revelling in the Blair-taste still there as he climbed back to his own room. 

* * *

Ellison yawned and pulled a couple of cups down from the cupboard, humming a little tune under his breath, grinning as Larry banged a mambo on his cage as accompaniment 

"Jim?"  He turned to find a sleep-rumpled anthropologist standing in the doorway to his room, a puzzled look on his face. 

"Yeah?" 

"Last night...I thought..." Blair trailed off as his gaze swept the room.  Papers stacked neatly on the coffee table, backpack under the coats on the rack.  _Hang on..._

"You thought what?"  Jim poured an second cup of coffee and handed it to him. 

Blair looked at the cup for a moment, then took it. "Umm, I thought you..."  _Kicked me out?  Screamed at me?  What the hell is going on??_   Looking around, and the peaceful Loft, he shrugged and sipped at his coffee.  "Nothing. I had the weirdest dream though..." he shook his head and puttered back to his room.  "Man, I gotta lay off the pizza before sleep.  Talk about your headfucks..." he muttered, momentarily forgetting his roommate could hear every word. 

Blair stopped short at the sight of his stained sheets.  _Whoa.  That's not ALL I fucked last night._   Putting his coffee cup on the desk, he began gathering up the shameful evidence of a good night's frolicking, smiling a little at the memories _every single_ female member of the fellowship group going down at him at once.  Probably physically impossible but   
  

And in the background, watching, a tall man with blue eyes. 

Blair shrugged and bundled the sheets in his arms.  Ah, who cared?  Definitely a wet dream to end all wet dreams. _Wonder why Jim didn't smell -_ Sandburg stopped short and dropped the sheets.  _Oh, god, he DID.  He HAD to have.._ Blair buried his face in his hands. 

_Oh shit._ How was he going to be able to face the man after this? 

In the kitchen, Jim began to whistle a little as he made breakfast for himself and his mate. 

* * *

End Silent Seduction #4 - The Debt.

 


End file.
